


First Flight

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Series: 2093 [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Baby's First Flight, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, IR Next Gen, Like mother like daughter, Mother-daughter time, Thunderbird Shadow, Tracy Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: Clover's taken a shine to Mama's 'bird.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Series: 2093 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenna_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/gifts).



> For a guest on here who wanted more Kayo and @lenna-z on tumblr who wanted more Kayo and Clover!  
> 🖤🖤

“Mama?"

Kayo's head shot up and she was instantly on alert.

The little ones weren't allowed down to the hangar on their own, even if an adult was already down there, the rule was thar another adult had to bring them down. It was the only rule that they were exceptionally strict on, others allowed a bit of bending.

But, sure enough, she didn't hear any adult footsteps to accompany the small voice. She moved out from under Shadow’s wing and just as she suspected Clover was teetering on the threshold of the hangar and the corridor, waiting patiently for permission to enter.

As she made her way over to the toddler Kayo shot her a look that earned a sheepish little grin in return.

“I got in the el’vator all by myse’f.” Clover smiled proudly. “I even ‘membered the buttons.”

Kayo crouched to Clovers level and kept her voice calm. “You know you’re not supposed to be down here without a grownup.”

“You’re a grownup.” Clover quipped immediately.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Bu’ you are.” Clover frowned. “You are Mama. So I’m no breaking the rules.” Clover shook her head.

Kayo sighed. Like father, like daughter. She sat on the floor by the entry point and Clover quickly scrambled into her lap.

“Where’s Daddy?” Kayo asked, adjusting how Clover was sat so that Kayo could talk to her properly.

“Arfur made a mess.” Clover told her, fiddling with a button on her cardigan. “Wen’s being loud.”

Kayo smirked, no change there then. Arthur and Wren were like two little chaos tornadoes twisting in opposite directions; Arthur made all the mess and Wren made all the noise.

“So, come see you.”

“I know, and I like that you did baby, but you need to get a grownup to bring you to me if I’m down here, okay?”

“Yeah…”

“You want to come and see Shadow?”

“Yeah!” Clovers eyes were bright, her little hands clasped together in front of her in excitement.

Kayo looped her arms around the three year old and scooped her up as she stood.

Mama’s bird had always held a fascination for her youngest. Daddy’s was too boring, and she didn’t see the appeal that her sister did in the giant red rocket, but Shadow was perfect. Kayo found that she was glad that Shadow was raised off the ground in the end, or else Clover would have been in the cockpit well before now, through her own volition too.

Clover reached out to touch every part of the sleek black jet that she could, little eyes open wide taking everything in.

“Do you want to sit in?”

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah!”

Kayo pressed the hidden button that lowered the motorbike to the floor and seated them on it, making sure to turn Clover around to face front as they were loaded into the main ‘bird body.

Clover turned every which way she could to get a look at everything, eyes as wide as they would go, little mouth hanging open in awe.

After a moment she turned to Kayo and said something that – in hindsight – the security specialist should have been expecting.

“Up?”

“You want to go up?”

“Go fly. Like you and Daddy.”

Kayo knew that the sensible option was to say no. She knew that. Shadow wasn’t a pleasure cruiser, but then neither was One and Scott had taken all of the kids (not just their own) out in that at one point or another; Leo had thrown up when they got back, and Scott hadn’t been in Virgil’s good books that day.

“Please?”

Kayo looked down into the eyes staring up at her. One blue, one green, both innocent, and pleading. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head but smiled, and the grin told her that Clover knew she had won.

“Okay. But not for long.”

She wasn’t even wearing her flight suit. No matter, jeans and a jumper were going to have to do.

They made it through, pre flight checks and the full launch sequence before John appeared to the right of the controls.

_“Baby’s first flight?”_

“Absolutely.”

_“Have fun, I’ll let Scott know she’s with you.”_

“Thank you, John.”

“Fank you!”

John grinned at his niece. _“FAB Thunderbird Shadows.”_ He winked before signing off.

“You ready Clo?”

“Yes!”

Clover was practically vibrating with excitement as Shadow lowered on her perch and was pulled along and up the track to her launch platform. In a flash they were suddenly mounted outside rather than in.

“Thunderbird Shadow is go!”

“Go S’adow! Go!”

Once they were in the air Clover was leaning as far as she could, every which way possible.

“Whoa…”

It was lucky that Kayo was adept enough to fly the jet singled handed because she needed one free to hold the toddler in place.

When she finally relaxed back she turned to look up at Kayo, purpose in her eyes as she pointed at the controls in her mother’s hand.

“Me?”

Kayo almost choked in surprise.

“What?”

“Me.” Clover repeated, still pointing.

“You want to have a go?”

“Yeah! Me!”

Clover turned around to sit properly, facing forward and reached out for the controls.

“Hey, woah, hang on a second…” But the final protest died on her lips as a little hand wrapped around her thumb, and big eyes were on her once again.

Kayo sighed. Suckered again by her own daughter’s cuteness.

She slowed them down to a much less frightening (right now at least) speed and guided Clover to put her hands in the right places, making sure hers were securely over the top (You can’t reach these buttons so let Mama help). She was all for letting Clover think she was doing it, but there’s no way she was going to let her… Yet at least.

“Ready?”

“Ready!” Clover nodded, staring determinedly forward.

Okay, let’s do this.

They stayed out for a little longer than Kayo intended, doing some extremely basic manoeuvres, but Clover was having the time of her life. Every bright giggle and beaming grin made Kayo want to stay out there forever.

But dinner was unfortunately calling, and they did have to return back to the island eventually.

Once back up in the main living area Clover made a beeline straight for Jeff.

“Ga’pa! Ga’pa!” She reached out to him and he immediately swung her onto his hip.

“Yes sweet girl?”

“Mama took me in S’adow!”

Jeff smiled. “Did she now?”

“Yeah! An’ I even got to try!”

“You got to try her out?! Now that is very cool! Your Mama won’t even let your Daddy near Shadow.”

“I’m special!”

“You sure are,” Jeff kissed Clovers head before putting her back down on the floor. “Go get your dinner sweetheart.”

“Okay!” Clover ran towards the dining room shouting: “Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!”

Jeff and Kayo laughed.

“Looks like you’ve got your mini me in the end.” He put an arm around the shoulders of the woman who was essentially a daughter rather than a daughter-in-law.

“It sure does.”

“How did she do?”

“Oh, a natural of course. Could she be anything else?”

“Not with her genetic set.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to requests for this series!


End file.
